Burning Attack
& or & |similar='Buster Cannon Tri-Beam Trick Buster Light Grenade' }} Burning Attack (バーニングアタック) is one of Future Trunks' signature attacks. Future Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape. Then, he fires an energy sphere from his palms towards the opponent. Overview Future Trunks first performs this technique against Future Android 18, while fighting the androids before traveling to the past, although it is blue in color.Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, 1993 In the past, he uses it to distract Mecha Frieza so that he could slice him into pieces. When it is fired against Mecha Frieza to distract him, Frieza dodges the attack and says "You challenge me with that low level technique?", but Future Trunks then appears above him and slashes him with his sword. Later, Future Trunks uses an attack similar to the Burning Attack, but without the arm movements and of blue color, against Android 14 during their battle on the Glacier.Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, 1992 He uses the Burning Attack on Broly on New Planet Vegeta in an attempt to defend his father Vegeta, but to no avail, as Broly is unfazed by the attack and knocks out Future Trunks with a punch to the chin.Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, 1993 Future Trunks also uses the attack to help defeat Hatchiyack, although it is also blue in color.Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, 1993 Appearances in games Burning Attack is seen in various games, almost always accompanying Future Trunks, such as Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend (where the attack encircles the opponent and explodes), Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Even in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury and Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, Present Trunks has this attack from the time he is playable. Future Gohan uses this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Burning Attack is used in Future Trunks' ultimate move in the ''Budokai'' series. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, he uses it in conjunction with his sword in the Burning Slash technique. It is an enormous wave of energy that decimates the entire field in this video game series, while it is a regular blast of energy in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas and the ''Legacy of Goku'' series. The technique appears in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, under the name Buster Cannon. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it mistakenly appears under the name Buster Cannon (which also appears in the game under the name Buster Flash) and is Future Trunks' Air Ultimate Combo. Burning Attack is the first offensive technique performed by Trunks in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. When Time Patrol Trunks uses the technique in a cinematic cut of player's tutorial, he performs the traditional series of rapid arm movements and stance; however the color (blue) and power differ because he performs it in his base form. The actual skill, still blue in color, is learned at level 44 by Sword Masters. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it can be obtained as a Super Skill for the Future Warrior in Parallel Quest 19: Let's Train. Variations *'Super Burning Attack' – A more powerful version of the Burning Attack used in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. *'Full Charge Burning Attack' (フルチャージバーニングアタック) - The most powerful version of the Burning Attack. Used by Xeno Trunks Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Burning Kamehameha' – The combination of Trunks' Burning Attack and Goten's Kamehameha. It is Adult Gotenks' super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Gallery References ru:Горящая Атака Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks